gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Eve Jeffers
Eve Jeffers-Cooper,EXCLUSIVE: Eve Jeffers-Cooper Dishes On Married Life & Being The Bad Girl In 'With This Ring' born Eve Jihan Jeffers on November 10, 1978, most commonly known by her pseudonym Eve, is an American recording artist and actress. She has sold 5 million of her three albums across the world. Eve had got her own TV show Eve, that she starred in, which lasted for three seasons. She has also opened her own clothing line, "Fetish." Eve won the rank number 48 on VH1's "50 Greatest Women Of The Video Era" list. She appeared on Glee, as a guest star during the episode, Hairography and Sectionals. Personal life Jeffers was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, by her mother, Julia Wilch-Jeffers, whose occupation was a publishing company supervisor. Her father was Jerry Jeffers, a man who supervised chemical plants. She was nicknamed 'Gangsta' in high school, and became part of an strictly female organization named EDGP (which is pronounced Egypt). She later went solo, with the new name 'Eve of Destruction'. Eve became interested in singing during her early years in her hometown. She sang in many choirs and also formed a female-only singing group dubbed "Dope Girl Posse" (also known as D.G.P.) with assistance from a manager. D.G.P. covered songs from many other musical acts, such as En Vogue and Color Me Badd. Soon, inspired from the suggestion of their manager, the group decided to begin rapping. She then went on to form a rapping group. Dope Girl Posse later split apart, and so Eve began working on her solo career. Eve worked hard on her musical career, sacrificing her education along the way. Julia, her mother, married another man, and Eve set off to work as a stripper in a club. Fellow rapper Mase influenced her to commit to rapping. Jeffers became engaged to Maximillion Cooper on December 25, 2013;Eve Engaged to Gumball 3000 Founder Maximillion Cooper they married on June 14, 2014 in Ibiza, Spain.Eve Is Married! Rapper Weds Maximillion Cooper in Ibiza Career In her career, Eve released three albums - Let There Be Eve…Ruff Ryders' First Lady, Scorpion, and Eve-Olution, ''all to much rewards and success. She also worked on guest singles. She also has had a somewhat successful acting career, including her self-titled TV show, and guest-starring in two episodes of Glee as Grace Hitchens. She also featured in Guy Sebastian's "Who's that Girl." In May 2013, she officially released her fourth album, ''Lip Lock, after an 11-year hiatus from her rapping career. She appeared as Terri in the Barbershop films between 2002, 2004, and 2016. Discography I * Let There Be Eve…Ruff Ryders' First Lady (1999) * Scorpion (2001) * Eve-Olution (2002) * Lip Lock (2013) Filmography Awards and nominations *BET Awards ** 2001, Best Female Hip-Hop Artist (Winner) * American Music Awards ** 2003, Favorite Female Hip-Hop Artist (Nominated) *NAACP Image Awards ** 2000, Outstanding New Artist (Winner) * Black Reel Awards ** 2005, Best Actress (Independent): The Woodsman (Nominated) * Grammy Awards ** 2003, Best Female Rap Solo Performance: "Satisfaction" (Nominated) ** 2002, Best Rap/Sung Collaboration: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" w/ Gwen Stefani (Winner) ** 2002, Best Rap Album: Scorpion (Nominated) * Image Awards ** 2005, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: "Eve" (Nominated) ** 2004, Outstanding Music Duo or Group (with Mary J. Blige) (Nominated) ** 2003, Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture: Barbershop (Nominated) * Lady of Soul Awards ** 2001, Best Music File: "Who's That Girl" (Nominated) ** 2000, Best R&B/Soul or Rap New Artist: "Gotta Man" (Nominated) ** 2000, Best R&B/Soul Female Solo Album of the Year: Let There Be Light (Winner)** 2000, Best Music File: "Love Is Blind" (Nominated) * MTV Movie Awards ** 2003, Best Female Breakthrough Performance: Barbershop (Nominated) * MTV Video Music Awards ** 2007, Best Choreography: "Tambourine" (Nominee) ** 2001, Best Female File: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" with Gwen Stefani (Winner) ** 2001, Viewer's Choice: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" with Gwen Stefani (Nominated) ** 2001, Best Hip-Hop File: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" with Gwen Stefani (Nominated) ** 2000, Best Rap File: "Love Is Blind" (Nominated) * MOBO Awards ** 2001, Best Hip-Hop Act (Nominated) * Soul Train Awards ** 2000, Best New R&B/Soul or Rap Artist: "Gotta Man" (Nominated) ** 2000, Best Music File: "Hot Boyz" with Missy Elliott, Nas (rapper), and Lil' Mo (Nominated) References Gallery eve1.jpg eve2.jpg eve3.jpg eve4.jpg eve5.jpg eve6.jpg eve7.jpg eve8.jpg eve9.jpg eve10.jpg eve11.jpg eve12.jpg eve13.jpg eve14.jpg eve15.jpg eve16.jpg eve17.jpg eve18.jpg eve19.jpg eve20.jpg eve21.jpg eve22.jpg eve23.jpg eve24.jpg eve25.jpg eve26.jpg eve27.jpg eve28.jpg eve29.jpg eve30.jpg eve31.jpg eve32.jpg eve33.jpg eve34.jpg eve35.jpg eve36.jpg eve37.jpg eve38.jpg eve39.jpg eve40.jpg eve41.jpg eve42.jpg eve44.jpg eve45.jpg eve46.jpg eve47.jpg eve48.jpg eve49.jpg eve50.jpg Eve+Jeffers+Nicole+Miller+Front+Row+Fall+2013+TA5A-dcyyO-l.jpg Eve+Jeffers+Nicole+Miller+Front+Row+Fall+2013+HlDWwYRWSHAl.jpg Eve+Jeffers+Nicole+Miller+Front+Row+Fall+2013+eN1Ey5T6REbl.jpg Eve+Jeffers+Elie+Tahari+Runway+Fall+2013+Mercedes+Ua5BO6 B-L7x.jpg Eve+Jeffers+Collar+Necklace+Gold+Collar+Necklace+kwI-oomJZ-ul.jpg e-v-e.jpg Eve-1-w724.jpg eve-lip-lock-cover.jpg evelp.jpg eve.jpg eve-prabal-gurung-fall-2013-fashion-show-new-york-fashion-week-prabal-gurung-spring-2013-look-1.jpg images32e.jpg Eve Twitter pic..jpg eve ashish show london fashion show.jpg eve ashish show london fashion show, 2.jpg eve ashish show london fashion show, 3.jpg eve ashish show london fashion show, 4.jpg eve ashish show london fashion show, 6.jpg Eve blonde .jpg EVE Mobi Awards .jpg Eve Mobo Awards II.jpg Eve Mobo III.jpg Eve on her wedding day .jpg Eve 2010.jpg Eve Gumball 300 2010.jpg Eve J..jpg the Eve .jpg Eve c 2013.jpg Eve J. J..jpg Eve AOL.jpeg Eve AOL 2.jpeg Eve BS3.jpeg Eve Milan FW 16.jpeg Eve FW16.jpeg Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars